Paper shredding machines perform a valuable function in destroying documents that otherwise might be misused. Even though there are many varieties and special functions of these machines, they typically all rely upon cutting blades to shred the documents.
The cutting blades must be sturdy enough to withstand the rigor of shredding a great deal of paper. Also, the blades must be economical to produce and easy to incorporate into the paper shredders to enable a low cost of manufacturing.
In many shredders, the assembled cutter structure can be a combination of single blades and blade sets where the blade sets are made of usually two blades affixed together. This arrangement has proven quite successful and efficient in the shredder industry.
There are a number of ways to affix two blades together to arrive at a blade set. These processes could include forms of welding that permanently affix the blades together, or mechanical attachments between the blades where the blades could be remove from one another rather easily.
It is desirable to have the blades more permanently affixed, but processes like welding can be costly and time consuming. What is needed is a way to affix two blades together in a relatively permanent fashion that is less costly and less time consuming than current methods.